The love, the loss, and the battles we share
by Phoenixfire513
Summary: Merlin has waited fifteen hundred years for Arthur to return. And has had many hobbies that center around Arthur and their adventures together. Merlin has now turned to singing for the last two years. Little does he know his wait is almost over. Please read and review I hope you all enjoy it.
1. Prologe

**_Hey guys I hope you like this new story I have not been on fan fic in a while My life has been hectic as all hell but if you followed any of my other stories I am going to try and get back to them but I hope you enjoy this new story in the mean time. Please read and review I hope you like it._**

**_Prologue _**

Merlin had been waiting for a long time for Arthur's return. it had been almost fifteen hundred years since the battle of Camlin and Arthur's death. Once in a while Merlin would find a hobby that he would be able to express what he felt for Arthur and it switched every once in a while. At first it was painting and many of Merlin's paintings were of Arthur and his adventures.

After about fifty years of painting he moved on to writing about everything from their adventures to how he truly felt about his once and future king. He had done this till only two years ago.

Now Merlin was a singer he used his own songs for most of the shows he did but at the end of every show he would do a song that another artist had written that expressed how he felt about Arthur in some form or another. Tonight was a show back where it all began for him all those years ago. He was back in the territory that used to be part of Camelot it was actually very close to the castle that now lay in ruins. He was feeling sentimental tonight so he picked a newer song that was made a few years before that expressed everything from how he felt about Arthur, how he missed him, and how long he was willing to wait for him to come back to him. Little did he know that this concert would change his life again.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey two chapter s in one night I will try and have the third out tomorrow have a great day or night were ever you are and please don't forget to read and review. Let get this show on the road_**

**_C_****_hapter 1_**

Merlin got ready for his concert as usual. Merlin was a solo act he had the music on CD so that he would not need anyone else on the stage with him. He would also be doing the music for his last song on his own like he did every time.

It was almost time to go on and Merlin was looking in the mirror he noticed how little he had changed physically in the last fifteen hundred years. The only way you could tell he was older than he looked was by his eyes they held so much knowledge and sorrow that no one who looked his age should be able to feel. Merlin's magic also had stayed the same it got more powerful but it never left no matter how many years went by.

"Well Arthur I miss you. I hope you come back soon because I don't know how much longer I can take this. The only thing keeping me going is that fact that you will come back one day. But I don't know how much longer I can rely on that. I sing one song for you every time I go on stage hoping you will hear me, This song tonight is one that encompasses everything I have ever felt for you but to scared and stubborn to say till it was too late. Well I better get on stage I love you."

A lone tear slide down Merlin's cheek as he walked onto the stage. for the next hour he did songs he had written about his time in Camelot and his life since Arthur's death. Finally it came time to sing his final song.

"This last song is a newer one done by another Artist who gave permission to sing it tonight in remembrance of one person I loved and hope to one day see again so I can at least tell him to his face how much he meant to me and I would do anything to have him at my side again. Hope you all enjoy it." Merlin told the audience the he started to play the piano that was the main instrument for the song he was going to do, then started to sing.

Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow

One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

"_You don't know how true that is Arthur I really wish you were here." _Merlin thought to himself not knowing someone in the audience was feeling like he had seen Merlin somewhere before and heard his voice but not the way he was hearing it now he was trying to remember where he had heard it before while listening to the song being played.

Time stands still  
Beauty in all he is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this

One step closer

"_I lost you that day at Camlin all our struggles had lead us there and now after many years my struggles still go on while I wait for you." _ Merlin remembered everything that they had gone through not knowing that flashes of those very things were going through someone else's mind.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

One step closer

One step closer

Just then one person in the audience passed out for a few seconds and when he awoke he knew he had to see Merlin after the show. He thanked his lucky stars that he had decided to get a VIP pass so he could go talk to Merlin after the show and he was one of the eight people who did do it the rest were all his friends from now and past times it looked like they were remembering as well.

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more

Merlin had finished the song and sat in silence for a second the cheers went up. Merlin discreetly wiped his eyes to hold off the tears, then place on his fake smile, and bowed to the crowd. As he walked off the stage one of the men he worked with told him his eight VIP pass people were waiting in the lounge room he was staying in before and after the show to meet with fans. All Merlin could think was "_here we go again." _


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys final chapter i hope you enjoyed the story and i will try and get back to some of the oneso have negected latly because life got to danm busy so hope to see you soon have a happy new year._**

**_Chapter 2_**

Merlin walked slowly to his room. When he got there he took a deep breath knowing this would last for a while and he was dreading it, until he heard a voice he thought he would not hear for many years to come "_Well he was never good at being on time good to know some things will never change with that idiot. I can't believe he sings a sappy song about me every concert he has. But I have to admit it did work a little too well don't you think." _Then he heard another voice he had not heard for same amount of time, "_Oh, that our Merlin for you. You know he wears his heart on his heart on his sleeve but he least he is telling you just what you to were too stubborn to say last time." _

Merlin thought he was losing his mind but he had to know. His breathing a little ragged he opened the door a little just until he heard the voices inside the room stop. Merlin swallowed hard then slipped inside his back to whoever was in the room.

"I better not be dreaming that you're here because if I am I don't think I can take it anymore. I've been waiting too long to hear your voices for it not to be true." Merlin said not turning around and waiting to see if they would answer him.

Merlin heard someone moving behind him, he gathered his magic instinctively waiting to see if it was a threat. Someone put a hand on his shoulder and said "Why don't you turn around and see for yourself Merlin." Merlin let out a shuddering breath as he turned slowly till he was looking into a pair a blue eyes he thought he would never see again.

"Arthur, your really here after all these years. Please tell me you remember." Merlin voice quivered with all the emotions flowing through him at see his king, his friend, and man the man he loved for years. Arthur just smiled and said "Of course I remember I didn't at the beginning of the show but after that last song finished everything down to the last I said to you came back to me. I should have told you a long time ago how much I loved you as I can see clearly now how you love me."

"You prat do you know how long I waited for you, fifteen hundred years. Never growing old, watching everyone else we knew die as I stayed the same. Waiting for centuries hoping the next you would come back, But you stayed true to form kept me waiting till I about to break then showing up and turning my world upside down again. I am just glad your back." Merlin had tears running down his face so happy that Arthur was back with him.

Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest and held Merlin in his embrace as Merlin cried. "Well I am back now and don't plan on going anywhere ever again with you by my side like it was meant to be." Arthur paused for a moment then said "You might want to see who else is here to I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Merlin chuckled then turned to look at the others in the room.

And when he did his eyes widened and he laughed a real laugh for the first time since Arthur's death so long ago. He was with all his friends again and now he would never have to lose them they were together with no secrets or lies between them.

A Merlin was happy as he could be or so he thought until Arthur kissed him in front of all their friends. Then he knew he was happy as he could get. With a goofy grin on his face they all talked for hours then went back to Merlin's hotel room and talked late into the night.

He did he last concert the next night and he made some calls so he would be able to sing the song he wanted to sing for Arthur. The song would reflect how he felt since Arthur died then bring in the feelings he had about his return.

(**_Next Night)_**

It was the last song of the night and Merlin was ready to sing it.

"Hey everyone this song tonight is different in the others you hear me usually do the reason that is, is because the person I sing them about was gone but he has now returned to me so this song is for him."

Merlin got his guitar out about ready to sing the song he did not know that Arthur had something planned because he heard the song Merlin was going to sing and had a surprise for him and could not wait to see the look on his face.

Just then Merlin started strumming out the cords for the song

Everywhere I turn I hurt someone  
But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done  
Of all the things I hide from you I cannot hide the shame  
And I pray someone something will come and take away the pain

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Tell me where did I go wrong  
Everyone I love, they're all gone  
I'd do everything so differently  
But I can't turn back the time  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me

There's no way out of this dark place  
No hope, no future  
I know I can't be free  
But I can't see another way  
And I can't face another day

Arthur knew that this was the part he needed so on the next words he started to sing with Merlin and as he did he moved to the front of the crowd so Merlin could see him so that he could hear and see just how much he meant the words he was singing.

Can't believe the words I hear  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
And when I look around I see,  
This place,this time,this friend of mine

Merlin's head snapped up when he heard Arthur singing with him and could not help the tears that fell from his eyes as he saw Arthur there singing with him. Merlin could see that every word that was being sung by the both of them were true and heat felt to each other. Merlin could not help but smile at the man he loved and loved him in return.

I know It's hard but found somehow  
To look into your heart and to forgive me now  
You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends  
You've given me the strength to carry on

I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
And your forgiveness has set me free  
Oh, and I can see another way  
I can face another day  
(I see the path) I can see the path  
I see my future  
(I see the future) I see the path from this dark place  
I see my future  
I see the path from this dark place

After a moment of quiet the who room burst into cheers for the two their friends being the loudest of them. Just as he smiled at Arthur, Arthur did something Merlin never expected he climbed up onto the stage and kissed Merlin passionately. When he pulled back Arthur just smiled and said "I love you more than my own life." Merlin's heart sang at those words "I love you to more than my own life."

Right then Merlin knew his life had finally begun again but this time nothing was going to tear it away.

**_The end_**


End file.
